Rumours
by FemaleSpock
Summary: D’jok and Micro-ice search for themselves on the internet but are unprepared for the plethora of rumours that they find about the Snow Kids…


Rumours

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

Micro-ice entered the room he shared with D'jok to find D'jok sitting at the computer. It was an unusual sight, when D'jok wasn't playing football he was usually with friends or with Mei. Micro-ice couldn't recall the last time he saw him at a computer.

"Hey buddy, what are doing?" Micro-ice asked, coming up behind D'jok to peer at the screen. He noticed that on the website that D'jok was on there were several pictures of D'jok in various poses.

"Oh, hey Micro-ice, I'm just checking www.D' for updates," he said, glancing at Micro-ice and then back to the screen.

"You mean you actually have fans?" Micro-ice said, jokingly.

"I'll bet that I have more than you," D'jok teased back.

"Oh really, I think you are underestimating the Micro-ice charm, the ladies love it!" he said, knowing it wasn't strictly true.

"Really, well the number of hits on would beg to differ, you have about half the amount that I have on mine."

"Where do you find these sites anyway?"

"You just search your name and they show up in the search results, it's easy!" D'jok said, shrugging.

"Budge over," Micro-ice said, taking control of the mouse and keyboard. He typed in Micro-ice into Google and clicked 'search'. The first result that came up was a site called 'Snow Kids centre: all you could ever want to know about the Snow Kids.' Micro-ice clicked on that and started reading through it. Some pages were basic information e.g. about who the players were and what matches they had played.

"Click on forum," D'jok said, "let's see what the fans say about us."

They looked at all the threads praising them and they felt grateful for having so many fans, there were some very extreme people on there, but it was still nice.

Then they noticed a section ominously named 'rumours', they looked at each other nervously, both wondering whether they should click on it. There was curiosity but also caution, after all who knew what they could be saying about them?

"There probably won't be anything too bad on there…" D'jok ventured, "after all, they are my…I mean our fans."

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" Micro-ice asked, laughing nervously.

Decisively, D'jok grabbed the mouse and clicked. When it loaded, he scrolled down to look at the various topics in the rumours category. It was organised in chronological order, the oldest first. So to D'jok's relief the first rumours were fairy innocent for example there was a thread speculating on whether or not Tia and Rocket were a couple (this had been before they had officially announced it.) However as he scrolled down, strange topics started to pop up.

His jaw dropped at some of the subject lines and he clicked on a particularly odd one involving Micro-ice. It was entitled "Is Micro-ice a drug addict?" The first post in the topic read, "This might sound a little odd, but has anyone else heard that Micro-ice is addicted to drugs and has been since a very early age. I don't know about anyone else, but it seems believable; the drugs could have stunted his growth not to mention the fact that he is always so hyper and strange. What does everyone else think?"

Micro-ice skimmed the paragraph, his face getter redder and redder from anger. "I am not a drug addict! And I'm not hyper either!"

D'jok only laughed in response, finding the whole situation kind of funny.

"Think that's funny do you? Let's see what they say about you!" Micro-ice retorted, whilst D'jok only laughed even harder.

Micro-ice slowly looked through until he finally found a thread suited to his purpose. "Ah-ha!"

D'jok stopped laughing and sat back up in his seat. "What have you found?"

"D'jok is a serial cheater," Micro-ice read out with relish, "it is well known that D'jok is currently dating other Snow Kids star, Mei, but rumours say that D'jok has had indiscretions with several women. The women possible linked to D'jok are: Tia of the Snow Kids (see the other forum topic: 'Is Tia cheating on Rocket with D'jok? 'for more details), Kernor of the Rykers, Lun-zera of the Wambas as well as some other non-celebrities."

"Lies, it's all lies, I would never betray Mei like that," D'jok said, initially outraged by the allegations, "although, it is flattering that they think I have a way with ladies."

"Gosh, D'jok, you actually sound like you are starting to like these rumours," Micro-ice commented.

"Well, no, obviously not. It's just flattering, is all," D'jok said, hastily, and Micro-ice could tell that D'jok's ego had been given an unnecessary boost. Despite the fact that they were best friends Micro-ice sometimes got so frustrated by D'jok's self-obsession.

They decided to read some more topics, this time about the rest of the Snow Kids. They found such charming topics as: "Rocket is going to leave the Snow Kids for the Shadows", "Tia is secretly a hermaphrodite", "Mark's hair is false and is really dyed sheep's wool", "Ahito is in a secret relationship with Dame Simbai and so he fakes his illness." There was also: "Mei works as a porn star in her spare time and Sonny Blackbones is her co-star", "Yuki is half Wambasian," as well as the weirdest one of all: "Sinedd will someday rejoin the Snow Kids…in Micro-ice's and D'jok's opinion that was the most unlikely out of all of them.

After a while they got tired of all the outlandish theories and logged off the computer to go to practice- at least football made sense. They went through the day without further reference to the rumours until D'jok was attempting to get to sleep and something struck him.

"Micro-ice!" he exclaimed.

"What? I'm trying to sleep," Micro-iced whinged, hiding his head underneath his pillow.

"Of all those rumours…not one of them was about Thran!"

"So? That's a little strange but…"

"He spends an awful lot of time on the computer, doesn't he?" D'jok persisted.

"You don't think? No…that's not possible, he wouldn't write these things about us."

"You're probably right," D'jok agreed and they soon got to sleep.

Although they had managed to convince themselves of Thran's innocence, the next time they walked past his room they could have sworn they heard him cackling, evilly to himself whilst sat at the computer…

**So yeah, that's it. It's kind of a bit pointless, but all the stuff I've written recently has been quite depressing so I wanted to try something lighter and more humorous. I hope it turned out okay. Please review, reviews are so helpful when writing future fanfictions in terms of knowing what is good and what needs improvement.**


End file.
